deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IslamLEGION/Gai Tsutsugami vs Robert Jacobs
Gai Tsutsugami, the leader of resistance group who fought against GHQ, a foreign force occupying Japan after the country was devastated by a viral outbreak. VS Robert Jacobs, the member of the resistance group who fought against KPA forces occupying United States after the country was devastated by an economic collapse. WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?! Gai Tsutsugami Gai Tsutsugami is a major character in the 2011 anime Guilty Crown. 758px-Guilty Crown - 02 - Large 34.jpg|Gai Tsutsugami Luger P08.jpg|Luger P08 HK MP7.jpg|Heckler and Koch MP7 Ak47.jpg|AK47 Dragunov1.gif|Dragunov SVD SMAW.png|SMAW Gai is the leader of a resistance organization known as the Undertakers, a group fighting to liberate Japan from GHQ, a military organization that took control of Japan after the country was devastated by the mysterious Apocalypse Virus. Gai meets Shu Ouma, the main character of the anime after Shu is sent by a girl named Inori Yuzuriha to deliver a package to him. On the way, Shu comes in contact with the package and gains a mysterious power to pull weapons and other objects out a person's body. The object pulled out varies depending on the person. Gai allows Shu to join the Undertakers after he destroys a couple of GHQ mechs. Gai accompanies Shu into the control center of a GHQ laser satellite, destroying the weapon, and while he is at it, destroying a mech using only a grappling hook and his Luger, destroying the machine by shooting it in a weak point on top of the vehicle. Later, Gai and Shu attack the central base of GHQ itself, in Odaiba, Tokyo. In there, they discover a number GHQ scientists are attempting to control the Apocalypse Virus, using a girl who was also Shu's long lost sister, Mana. Gai and Mana are apparently killed, with only Shu escaping. Gai, however, is not dead. Instead, he returns with the support of GHQ and steals Ouma's powers by cutting off the arm that came contact with the package. Shu discovers that Gai is part of Da'at, an ancient conspiracy to use the Apocalypse Virus to bring about the evolution of the human race. Shu and Gai fight each other a final time in the GHQ headquarters, wher Gai and Mana, who Inori Yuzuriha is actually a second personality of, intend to transmit the Apocalypse virus to the entire world and become the "Adam and Eve" of a new human race. The fight results Gai and Mana's death. Shortly afterwards, through some process even I did not quite understand, Inori somehow separates from Mana and sacrifices herself, curing the Apocalypse virus. Yeah... It was one of those endings... Robert Jacobs Robert Jacobs is the main and only playable character in Homefront. He is a former Marine helicopter pilot recruited by the American Resistance. RJ.jpg|Robert Jacobs 256px-M9 menu icon MW2.png|Beretta M9 PWS_Diablo_SMG.png|PWS Diablo 300px-SCAR-L.png|SCAR-L 300px-M110 Gun.jpg|M110 Panzerfaust3.jpg|Panzerfaust 3 On January 14th, 2025, the day before the EMP blast, Jacobs traveled from his home in Colorado to Los Angeles to interview with the Greater Korean Republic's consulate office for a helicopter pilot job he saw advertised. There, he was about to see a faux faith healer show at the L.A. Arena (formerly known as the Staples Center) but was persuaded not to by Ben Walker. Jacobs was on his way home when the EMP was activated. In 2027, Jacobs was arrested from his make-shift home in Montrose, Colorado by the Korean People's Army (KPA) for failing to answer drafts from the Korean Occupation forces and is taken on a prison bus to be sent to a re-education camp in Alaska. After witnessing several horrendous acts committed by the KPA, his bus is purposely rammed by a big rig truck with at least two American Resistance members in it and flipped over. After the crash, Jacobs is taken to safety by American Resistance members Connor Morgan and Rianna. Jacobs, without any choice, is forced into the Resistance after killing Korean Military Police, and is given the task of helping the Resistance as their helicopter pilot so that they can obtain and protect jet fuel stolen from the Koreans that will then be delivered to the United States Armed Forces in their counterattack on San Francisco. Jacobs is rescued after Korean troops fail to recapture him and taken into the Resistance's hideout, the Oasis, where he is introduced to Resistance leader Boone Karlson. Jacobs then went deep behind enemy lines with Connor and Hopper to retrieve tracking beacons that they later plant on a fuel truck, allowing them to trace it to a convoy that is to be captured. After the mission, the Resistance returned to the Oasis and were shocked to find that the Koreans had discovered their hideout and had murdered everyone, including Boone. The Oasis was burned to the ground. After intense fighting they were witnessing the Koreans bombing and burning American houses in Montrose as payback for the Resistance's actions the night before. Jacobs and the Resistance decided to continue their plan and broke through the Korean-built wall surrounding Montrose, but had no other choice but to destroy their own Goliath packed with C4 as a way to break the wall, and they set out to find the fuel tanks. Jacobs and the Resistance traveled to a survivalist compound in Utah where the inhabitants possessed a helicopter. Boone had previously arranged a deal with the survivalists for the helicopter; however, the survivalists were dangerous and out of their minds, according to Connor. The survivalists didn't follow Boone's arrangement due to Boone's untimely death, and instead demanded the Resistance give Rianna and Hopper to them. The Resistance refused their offer, thus forcing Jacobs and the Resistance to fight through and steal their helicopter to get to the fuel tanks. Jacobs provides air support for the others as they hijack and drive the fuel tankers to San Francisco. Jacobs took part in the fighting at the Golden Gate Bridge alongside the Resistance and the US Armed Forces. Unable to land on the bridge, Jacobs and Connor fought their way up through one of the towers. While on the bridge, Jacobs was thrown off the bridge by a missile, but manages to catch himself before falling, and scrambled safely onto the underpass. While his comrades assume he is dead, Jacobs fights his way through the underpass to the other side. On the bridge, two sentries pin down the convoy, and they are unable to advance until Jacobs, unbeknownst to them, resurfaces behind the sentries, which he successfully takes out, much to the surprise and relief of the convoy. The US Armed Forces then attacked the anti-aircraft guns that had been eliminating their air support. After capturing the anti-aircraft guns on the bridge, the Resistance drove a Humvee to the opposite side where they were attacked by an enemy Goliath. Jacobs was able to destroy it by shooting an oil truck next to it, but this causes their vehicle to topple over as they see Korean reinforcements driving up the bridge. The United States Air Force could not identify the enemy targets until Connor signaled their target with a flare and sacrificed his life to destroy the convoy. Jacobs survived the explosion and the Americans proceeded with their assault in San Francisco. Weapons Gai *Pistol: Luger P08 *SMG: Heckler and Koch MP7 *Assault Rifle: AK47 *Sniper Rifle: Dragunov SVD *Rocket Launcher: SMAW Robert *Pistol: Beretta M9 *SMG: PWS Diablo *Assault Rifle: SCAR-L *Sniper Rifle: M110 *Rocket Launcher: Panzerfaust 3 Category:Blog posts